Let's Take A Trip
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to The New Songwriter. One year after Jack became the new songwriter for Times Three, they get a manager, Marcie Gothel, and Jack develops a dislike for her after she tells him that he, the twins, and M.K. can't go on Times Three's tour across America. Jack takes the girls on a trip to all the stops on Times Three's tour. Modern day AU. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Astrid's POV

I was at the recording studio, recording my second album. My first album was called _My Name Is Astrid_. This album is going to be called _Songs By Astrid_.

So far, I had recorded 9 songs. My manager, Jordan Harris, wants me to do an album with 10 songs. My first album had 12 songs on it.

I had on a black dress that went halfway down my knee, with one strap draped gracefully over my left shoulder, and black gladiator sandals with no heel. My hair was worn in a braided ponytail at the back of my head, which was tied with a black hair elastic. I had on scarlet colored lip stick.

The last song that would be on this album was a song I wrote called Toxic.

These are the members of the band that does the music instrumentals at this recording studio:

Tuffnut Thornston: blonde hair falling to his back in a low ponytail, blue eyes, fair skin. He graduated Berk Academy with me and Snoutlout. He plays the bass guitar.

Heather Thornston: mid-back length black hair worn in a side braid, fair skin, light brown eyes. She graduated Berk Academy with me and Snoutlout. She plays the electric guitar.

Fishlegs Ingerman: short blonde hair, fair skin, a little on the chubby side. He graduated Berk Academy with me and Snoutlout. He plays the drums.

Ruffnut Ingerman: blonde hair falling to his back in a low ponytail, blue eyes, fair skin. She is the wife of Fishlegs and the identical twin sister of Tuffnut. She graduated Berk Academy with me and Snoutlout. She also plays the drums.

The recording studio band began playing the instrumental part of the song, and I sang along with the instrumental.

**(A/N: Song is Toxic. The lyrics are from the version by Britney Spears, and if you want to hear what the instrumental parts of Astrid's song are supposed to sound like, listen to the cover by Local H. Italics= Astrid singing.)**

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_  
_I can't wait_  
_I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous_  
_I'm lovin' it_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late_  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil's cup_  
_Slowly_  
_It's taking over me_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_

At the end of the song, I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up.

My husband Snoutlout's cousin Hiccup Haddock was on the other line. "Hey Astrid."

"Hey Hiccup. How's it going?" I asked him.

"Not bad." Hiccup replied. "My fellow band members and I were wondering if you would like to help us out in a cover video."

"Sure, I'm up for it." I said. "What song do you guys plan to do?"

"Summer Paradise by Simple Plan." Hiccup replied.

"I love that song!" I exclaimed. "Text me directions to your house…I don't know where it is."

"Sure, I'll do that." Hiccup said. "See you soon, Astrid!"

"See you soon, Hiccup." I hung up. Soon, Hiccup texted me directions to his house. I left the studio and headed over there.

Rapunzel's POV

Once Astrid arrived at our house, I showed her to the room where we film our YouTube videos. I call it the "film studio". It was formerly a guest room, but we turned it into a soundproof room to do YouTube videos. Anyone outside of the room cannot hear us.

The room contained one dark blue two-person couch, one dark blue three-person couch, a black leather chair, a rack that had Hiccup's acoustic guitar, Jack's acoustic guitar, and Hiccup's electric guitar on it, a piano and a black leather stool, three wooden chairs and a table, a drum set, and a desk with a black leather chair. Hiccup's laptop, video camera, and camera chord were on the desk.

Jack only owns an acoustic guitar. He knows how to play the electric guitar, but he doesn't own one. Whenever there's a song that requires an electric guitar and drums, Hiccup will play the drums, and Jack will play Hiccup's electric guitar. So far, we only have one song on our YouTube channel that is a drum and electric guitar song. The video is a cover of Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Merida and I sang, Hiccup played the drums, and Jack played Hiccup's electric guitar. This is the description of the video: _Times Three covers the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Special thanks to our songwriter, Jack Frost, for doing the electric guitar parts._

I had on a red knee-length dress with spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back, and a pair of red flats. My hair was down, and I had on light pink lip gloss. Merida had on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, a pair of brown low-heeled boots that stopped at her ankle, and a sleeveless button down denim shirt that stopped at the beginning of the jeans. Her hair was down, and she had on nude lip gloss.

Merida, Astrid, and I sat next to each other on the dark blue three-person couch. Hiccup sat in the black leather chair with his guitar in his hand. My hair formed a v shape over the top half of the couch, and it flowed to the door of the room, and stopped there. Not even a single strand of my hair was touching the other girls.

Jack turned the desk chair towards us and pressed the record button on Hiccup's video camera.

"Hey guys, I'm Rapunzel." I said.

"I'm Merida." Merida said.

"I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said.

"And we're Times Three!" Merida, Hiccup, and I said at the same time.

"Hi guys, I'm Astrid Jorgenson." Astrid waved to the camera. "I will be joining Times Three in a cover of Summer Paradise by Simple Plan.

Hiccup played the chords, and Merida, Astrid, and I sang.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing, underline= Astrid singing.)**

My heart is sinking as I'm lifting up above the clouds away from you  
And I can't believe I'm leaving  
Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

_**But someday,  
I will find my way back to where your name is written in the sand  
**_  
_'Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_**Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
**_Oh-oh  
_I'll be there in a heartbeat  
_Oh-oh

_**My soul is broken  
Streets are frozen  
I can't stop these feelings melting through**_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
Just to have another one with you  
__  
__What'd you say  
__  
__**Well real life can wait  
**__  
We're crashing like waves__**We're playing in the sand  
**__  
__Holding your hand_

_'**Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
**__We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
__  
__Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
__**And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
**__Oh-oh__  
__**I'll be there in a heartbeat**__  
__Oh-oh_

_Yeah I remember sunny mornings  
And summer evenings  
Now you're not next to me  
And I am freezing  
Was it real?  
Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?  
How can you show me paradise, when I'm leaving?  
__  
__**Now my heartbeat is sinking  
Hope's shrinking  
When I try to speak no words  
Lip-syncing  
Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
Tell me that you care  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
**__  
__Someday  
I will find my way back  
To where your name_

_Is written in the sand._

_'Cause I remember every sunset  
I remember every word you said  
We were never gonna say goodbye  
Singing la-da-da-da-da  
__  
__**Tell me how to get back to  
Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
**__  
__I remember when we first kissed  
How I didn't wanna leave your lips  
__And how I've never ever felt so high  
Singing La-da-da-da-da_

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you  
And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

___**Oh-oh  
I'll be there in a heartbeat**_

"And cut!" Jack pressed the stop button on Hiccup's video camera. "Great job, you guys!"

Astrid's POV

I asked Times Three to put the cover video on my YouTube channel (_MyNameIsAstrid_) instead of their YouTube channel (_Times Three_). They did. Hiccup titled the video _Summer Paradise by Simple Plan- cover by Astrid Jorgenson and Times Three_. He didn't add a description.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merida's POV

I figured that we (as in, Times Three) needed a manager if we wanted to remain as successful as we are now, so I put an ad on an online "band managers wanted" website, and a whole bunch of people responded to the ad. They all came to our house (after getting directions from Rapunzel), and Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and I interviewed them. So far, none of them seemed like they would be a good manager.

Right now, we were about to interview Marcie Gothel, a 40 year old woman with fair skin, curly black hair, and grey eyes. Her husband divorced her and went to live with their 15 year old daughter, Amanda.

"Hello Marcie." Rapunzel shook the woman's hand. "I'm Rapunzel. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Marcie said, smiling at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled back and gestured to her husband. "This is my husband, Jack Frost. He's the band's songwriter."

Jack shook Marcie's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Marcie said.

Hiccup and I shook hands with Marcie, and Rapunzel and I introduced her to the kids. I then kindly told them to go upstairs to their rooms, saying that we were very busy. They went upstairs.

"Your house is very nice." Marcie said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Let's get this interview started, shall we?"

Rapunzel asked the first question. "Have you ever held a managerial position before?"

"Yes." Marcie said. "I was once the manager of an all-girl teen pop trio called Sensation. They were total snobs. They fired me because I gave them the wrong kind of latte."

Jack gave a low whistle. "That's a little harsh."

"Sensation didn't stay successful for too long. They're now out of the music business." Marcie said.

I asked the next question. "Why do you think we should hire you?"

"Before Sensation fired me, I booked them two world tours. I have connections." Marcie said. "If you hire me, I'll book you your first world tour

Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, and I headed out of Marcie's earshot and had a conversation about hiring her.

"She'd make a good manager." Rapunzel said. "I think we should hire her."

"She's definitely better than the other people we've interviewed." Jack said.

"It'd be really nice to get a world tour." Hiccup said.

"I agree with what you guys are saying." I said to the three of them. "We'll hire Gothel as our new manager."

We went back to Gothel.

"You're hired." I said to Gothel.

Rapunzel's POV

That night, Jack and I lay in bed talking. Jack played with a strand of my 70 feet of blonde hair.

"I hope Gothel gets you guys a world tour." He said. "It'd be really cool to travel the world. The kids would have so much fun!"

"Yeah, they would." I agreed. "I hope we get a huge, luxurious tour bus."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Jack said. Soon, sleep overtook us.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rapunzel's POV

The next morning, I went on my laptop and saw an e-mail from Marcie addressed to Times Three. I read it to my fellow band members, and Jack.

"Hello Times Three! I couldn't manage to book a world tour, but I did manage to book a tour across America! You'll play at the Bryson Entertainment Center here in Corona tonight, and then you'll get on your tour bus and head to Alabama. From there, you'll head towards Maine and eventually end up back in Florida. You won't go to Alaska, because it is very cold there."

"Jack, Elsa, Anna, and M.K. cannot go on tour with you. The tour bus only holds five people. The three of you, me, and the tour bus driver will be the only ones on the tour bus. I think it is a good thing that Jack, Elsa, Anna, and M.K. will not be on tour, because the kids will be a distraction, and songwriters are not as important as band members.

I hope you three enjoy the tour! I know I will! Sincerely, Marcie."

Jack's POV

I'm starting to dislike Marcie Gothel. Who the hell does she think she is, saying that songwriters are not as important as band members?! I am just as important to the Times Three team as Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup!

More importantly, what am I gonna tell M.K. and the twins? Rapunzel and Merida told them about the tour. When Times Three leaves for the tour, I'll have to be the bearer of bad news.

It'll break their hearts; they got so excited about the tour. If only there was something I could do.

I GOT IT! I'll take the kids on a trip to all the tour stops!

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

I told the twins and M.K. about my plan to drive them to all of Times Three's tour stops. They got pretty excited.

Word got out that The Bryson Entertainment Center was the first stop on Times Three's tour across America pretty quickly, and the place was packed.

I was sitting next to M.K. and the twins. I had on a white button down shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of solid white sneakers. Anna's hair was in two pigtail braids, each tied with a pink hair elastic. She had on a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of pink flats, and a pink button down shirt. Elsa's hair was in a side braid, which was tied with a light blue hair elastic. She had on a light blue t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of white flats.

Audrey and Once-ler came out on stage with black microphones clasped in their hands. Audrey's mid-back length red hair was styled in a high ponytail tied with a black hair elastic, and she had on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a pair of brown boots that stopped at her ankle, with a low heel and black laces, and a red t-shirt with a sleeveless black leather jacket over it. The jacket was unbuttoned. Once-ler had on a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. The vest had two white buttons. It was buttoned up.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to tonight's show here at The Bryson Entertainment Center!" Audrey exclaimed. "As many of you know, this is the first stop on Times Three's tour across America."

"We hope they enjoy the tour!" Once-ler exclaimed. "Opening up Times Three's concert tonight is Astrid Jorgenson, and she will be singing her song Welcome To The Show!"

Once-ler and Audrey went backstage. Astrid came on stage with a black microphone in her hand . She had on a knee-length black lace dress, a pair of black gladiator sandals, and her hair was down.

Astrid began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole. Italics= Astrid singing.)**

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high, before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go  
_

Some of the crowd members sang along with Astrid to the chorus. I was not one of those people.

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

Astrid was dancing along to the song, feeding off of the crowd's energy.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

Some of the crowd members sang along with Astrid to the chorus. I was not one of those people.

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

The next part of the song had a good beat. I bobbed my head to the beat a little bit.

_And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Some of the crowd members sang along with Astrid to the chorus. I was not one of those people.

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

Astrid repeated the chorus. Some of the crowd members sang the chorus along with her. I was not one of those people.

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run_

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

Third Person POV

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Thank you!" Astrid exclaimed. She went backstage. Five minutes later, Times Three came on stage. The girls and Hiccup had on black headsets. Hiccup had his acoustic guitar with him. A wooden stool was on the stage.

Rapunzel's hair was down. She had on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a pair of knee-high black boots with a six inch heel, and a black top featuring a round neck, a sleeveless design, a loose style and a curved hemline. The top she was wearing was known as a "vest top". This particular vest top had a silver sequined heart foil print in the center of it, directly below the neck.

Merida's hair was down. She had on a pair of black denim skinny jeans, a pair of knee-high black boots with a six inch heel, and a sleeveless denim shirt with a black lace collar.

Hiccup had on a pair of blue denim jeans, a red button down shirt, and solid white sneakers.

Hiccup sat on the wooden stool. The girls stood beside him. Merida addressed the crowd. "We will be singing our song Had Me At Hello."

**(A/N: Song is Had Me At Hello by Olivia Holt and Luke Benward. Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_**I feel you comin' from a mile away**_

_**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**_

_**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**_

_**That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on.**_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

Rapunzel and Merida walked up close to the end of the stage and jumped up and down while singing the chorus.

_**So **_

_**Hold, hold, hold me tight right now**_

'_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_**You know**_

_You had me at hello_

_**You had me at hello**_

_You had me at hello_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_**You had me at hello**_

Jack's POV

The crowd was really enjoying the performance.

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

'_**Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't heard**_

_Plus all them words get burned when the beat's so loud_

_**And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_**You already have my heart**_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_**I'm already into you**_

_So_

Rapunzel and Merida jumped up and down while singing the chorus. Some audience members sang along with them. I was not one of those people.

_**Hold, hold, hold me tight right now**_

'_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_**You know**_

_You had me at hello_

_**You had me at hello**_

_You had me at hello_

_**Don't say, don't say good night**_

_You know_

_**You had me at hello**_

Hiccup's POV

Soon the song was over. I strummed the last chord, and the audience erupted in applause.

"Thank you, Corona!" Merida yelled.

"Thank you Florida in general!" Rapunzel yelled.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The tour (part 1)

Chapter 5: The tour (part 1)

Rapunzel's POV

We had just gotten in the tour bus and were headed towards the capital city of Wyoming. That was going to be our second tour stop.

At about 10:00 the next morning, we were nearly halfway to Wyoming. Every night while we were on the road from Florida to Wyoming, we would stop the tour bus in a hotel parking lot and sleep. By "we", I mean everyone on this tour bus: me, Merida, Hiccup, Marcie, and the driver, a brown haired 40 year old man with fair skin and brown eyes named Thomas.

The tour bus is so big that everyone on the bus gets their own room. Each room has a bathroom in it. The rooms are at the back of the bus, the kitchen is in the middle of the bus (it contains a garbage can, a table with room for everyone on the bus, a dishwasher, cabinets, and a sink), the driver's seat is at the very front of the bus, and behind the driver's seat is a living room with many dark blue sofas and a black flat screen TV built into the wall. Beside one of the sofas is a table that has the remote and some entertainment magazines on top of it.

I was sprawled out on a sofa, listening to my pink iPod touch. I was listening to Cruise by Florida Georgia Line (the original, not the remix with Nelly). It's a really catchy song.

**Baby you a song**  
**You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

**Hey baby**

I started singing along.

**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing.)**

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

Merida started singing with me. She was sprawled out on the sofa next to the sofa I was on.

**(A/N: Bold italics= Merida singing, italics= Rapunzel singing.)**

_Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
__**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

Merida walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I took my headphones out of my ears so I could hear her. "Yeah?"

"Take the headphones out so that everyone on this bus can hear this awesome song!" Merida exclaimed. "Oh, plus it's easier for me to sing along if I can hear the actual song."

I took the headphones out and restarted the song. Cruise played through the speakers. Merida and I sang along to the song.

_Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_**Hey baby**_

_**Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her**_  
_**She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water**_  
_**Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs!"**_  
_**Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**_

_Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
__**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**_

"Come on, Hic, sing with us!" Merida said to her husband.

"All right." Hiccup said. He joined in the singing.

**(A/N: Underline= Hiccup singing, italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

She was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said,  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck."

_Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
__Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
__**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
**__So baby you a song__**  
**__You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

Marcie was sprawled out on a sofa next to the sofa Hiccup was sitting on. Thomas was keeping his eyes on the road.

"How often do you sing with Rapunzel and Merida?" Marcie asked Hiccup.

"Not very often," Hiccup replied. "They're the singers and I'm the guy who plays the instruments. That's how it always has worked, and that's how it always will work."

Marcie nodded her head in understanding. Hiccup, Merida, and I continued singing.

_When that summer sun fell to its knees  
I looked at her and she looked at me  
__And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night  
'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right_

_I put it in park and_

_Grabbed my guitar  
And strummed a couple chords  
And sang from the heart__  
__**Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell, I can't get you out of my head**__  
_

_Merida and I clapped our hands as Hiccup sang the next part.  
_

Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you

Merida and I stopped clapping our hands.

_Baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you_  
__**In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it  
Come on**_

_Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Come on, girl  
Get those windows down and cruise__  
__**Aww, yeah.**_

Jack's POV

I was heading towards Wyoming. The twins and M.K. were in the back seat of my car. Anna was in the middle, Elsa was on the right side, and M.K. was on the left side.

We were nearly halfway to Wyoming. I could tell because I had been following the tour bus since last night. Every night while we were on the road from Florida to Wyoming, the twins, me, and M.K. would stop the car in whatever hotel parking lot the tour bus stopped in and would rent a room for the night. When the tour bus left the hotel parking lot the next morning, we would leave as well.

A song was playing on the radio. The radio was on a station that plays almost everything. The song that was currently playing was I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes.

The girls were singing along with the song. They're not good, but they're not terrible (I mean, come on, they're six!). No six year old kid has a good singing voice. Like the girls, I'm not good at singing, but I'm not terrible. I have no need to sing, because I'm a songwriter. I'm 26 years old, like Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, and the four of us are making a lot of money. I write songs, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup

_**Mmmmm...**_

**I'm booking myself a one-way flight**  
**I gotta see the color in your eyes**  
**Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright without you baby is a waste of time**

**Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed**  
**It got washed away in a summer rain**  
**You can't undo a fall like this**  
**'Cause love don't know what distance is**  
**Yeah, I know it's crazy**

The girls began singing along with Hunter Hayes.

**(A/N: Italics= Elsa singing, bold italics= Anna singing, underline= M.K. singing.)**

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
__Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else__  
_**_Who cares if you're all I think about_**_  
__**I've searched the world and I know now**__  
_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy_  
__**Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy**_

_Yeah_

They weren't good, but they weren't terrible (I mean, come on, they're six!). No six year old kid has a good singing voice. Like the girls, I'm not good at singing, but I'm not terrible. I have no need to sing, because I'm a songwriter. I'm 26 years old, like Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel, and the four of us are making a lot of money. I write songs, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup sing them, they get some money, and I get some money.

"Come on, daddy, sing with us!" Anna exclaimed. From my rear view mirror, I could see that she was giving me the irresistible puppy dog eyes. She pulls that face whenever she wants something, and she usually gets it.

This request was harmless. "All right, I'll sing."

"Yay!" Anna said happily.

_**(A/N: Italics= Elsa singing, bold italics= Anna singing, underline= M.K. singing, normal= Jack singing.)**_

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

_I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight_

_Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
__I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah_

_Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah_

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
__Front porch and one more kiss, __it doesn't make sense to anybody else__  
__**Who cares if you're all I think about  
I've searched the world and I know now  
**_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby?_ Let's be crazy_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**_

We were all having a good time singing along with Hunter Hayes, not caring whether we were good singers or not.

_No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
_**Who cares if you're all I think about  
I've searched the world and I know now  
**_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

_**Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough**_  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
_Let's be crazy!_

_**Na na na na oh na na na na oh**_

_Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy!_  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy!  
_**Yeah-ah-ah...**_

"Elsa, can you go on my phone, go on the Internet, go on the website that has been created for the tour, and see what time tonight's show is?" I asked my white haired daughter. I had put my cell phone in the back seat so that it wouldn't distract me while driving. The twins and M.K. knew how to work cell phones because Rapunzel and Merida sometimes let them play games on their phones.

Elsa did what I asked. "It starts at 8 tonight."

"I wonder what mommy will think of our surprise." Anna said.

I grinned at her from the rear view mirror. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see us."

Rapunzel's POV

At 12, we went through the drive-through at McDonald's. Everyone except for Gothel ordered a double cheeseburger and a medium sized root beer. Gothel got a Junior MacChicken and a medium sized sprite.

After getting our meals, the driver pulled into a parking spot at the back of the parking lot. Everyone except for the driver ate lunch in the kitchen. The driver ate his lunch while driving the bus.

After lunch, we were on the road again.

"Hey, Rapunzel, wanna take a picture and post it on Instagram?" Merida asked me.

"Sure." I said. Times Three has an Instagram account. Merida, Hiccup, and I are the only ones who go on that account. Hiccup, Merida, and I do not have individual accounts. Jack has his own individual account.

I put an arm around Merida and smiled. She smiled too. With her free arm, she took the picture using her cell phone. She then posted it to Instagram.

I logged into Instagram on my cell phone and took a look at the pictures that were recently uploaded. The one before the picture of me and Merida was of Astrid, Roxanne, and Snoutlout. Astrid was holding Roxanne in one arm, and her free arm was around Snoutlout. Everyone was smiling in the picture.

"Hey, Merida, look at this super cute family picture!" I showed her the picture of Astrid, Roxanne, and Snoutlout.

"Aww, that's a cute picture!" Merida exclaimed.

A notification popped up on Times Three's Instagram account. _**Astrid_Jorgenson **likes your photo.__  
_

After reading that notification, I showed it to Merida.

"Like Astrid's photo." Merida said. "It's a cute picture."

I did just that.

Soon, we arrived in Wyoming.

Jack's POV

The site about the tour had information about how long each show was supposed to last. This show was going to last from 8 to 11.

The twins, me, and M.K. decided to book a one night stay at a hotel first so that we could take a nap so that we wouldn't be tired during the show. Of course, we also decided to sleep when we got back from the show.

The hotel room the girls and I were staying in had two beds. M.K. and Elsa shared one, and I shared one with Anna.

At ten thirty that night, I was sound asleep in my half of the bed I shared with Anna, still in my clothes, and I felt the weight of Elsa jump on me. I woke up.

"Daddy, come on!" Elsa exclaimed. "We don't want to be late for the show!"

"Right." I said. Anna and M.K. were watching TV on the other side of the room. I looked at them. "All right girls, let's get going."

Rapunzel's POV

I miss Jack and the twins. And M.K. too, of course.

"I advise you all wear something dressy tonight." Marcie said. "You'll be signing autographs, and I KNOW you want to look good for your fans."

Merida, Hiccup, and I getting dressed up to look good for our fans would make sense, but I don't know why she decided to dress up.

Marcie had on red sandals with a 3.5 inch heel and straps that fastened in the back, as well as a red knee-length dress. The dress had long sleeves. The ends of the sleeves were laced with shiny silver ribbon. Silver sequins adorned the v-shaped neckline of the dress. The fabric of the dress was thin enough to withstand heat yet thick enough to withstand a bit of cold. Her hair was flat-ironed. I haven't noticed how long her hair was before now: her hair fell to her back. Marcie had done the "smoky eye" look for eye makeup. She was wearing scarlet colored lipstick on her lips.

"You got dressed already?" An incredulous Hiccup asked Marcie. "But we're not even close to being at the stadium yet."

"I wanted to make sure I was ready LONG before getting to the stadium." Marcie said. "You should be that way too." She ushered us to our rooms with a "shoo" motion. "Chop, chop!"

Merida's POV

In my room, I slipped on a knee-length black dress. It had mesh insert around the collar and 3/4 length sleeves. The sleeves were see-through, but the rest of the dress wasn't. I slipped on a pair of black gladiator sandals with no heel and I put nude lip gloss on my lips. I put my curly red hair in a ponytail. I didn't put on any eye makeup.

I came out of my room and met up with the others. Rapunzel had on a knee-length black dress featuring a round neck, a cinched waist, a lace hem, an all-over sequin embellishment and a central back zip fastening. The dress had 3/4 length sleeves. The sleeves were see-through, but the rest of the dress wasn't. Her hair was down, and the ends were curled in little ringlets. She had on light pink lip gloss and no other makeup. She was wearing a pair of black sandals with a 3.5 inch heel and straps that fastened in the back.

Hiccup had on a white button down shirt with a black necktie, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Wow. 2 out of three of us are wearing black." Hiccup noted.

"Black is a classic." Rapunzel said with a light-hearted smile.

Rapunzel's POV

Since we were dressed in fancy clothing, Merida, Hiccup, and I decided that we would not move around on the stage.

Hiccup sat on a wooden stool with his acoustic guitar. Microphone stands were set up behind him. Merida and I each stood behind a microphone. Hiccup had on a black headset.

I addressed the crowd. "Hello everyone. We'll be starting off tonight's show with a cover of Let Her Go by Passenger."

Hiccup started playing the chords, and Merida and I started to sing.

_**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go**_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies**_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_

_**But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep**_

Jack's POV

Me, the twins, and M.K. made sure to sit far away enough that we could see Times Three without them seeing us.

Some of the people were singing along with the song. I was not one of those people.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_And you let her go, oh, oh, ooh, oh no_  
_And you let her go, oh, oh, ooh, oh no_  
_Will you let her go?_

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
**__  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
__**  
And you let her go**_

Hiccup's POV

I addressed the crowd. "The next song we are going to do is our own rendition of Break Even by The Script."

_**(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**_

I started strumming chords, and the girls started to sing.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while he's got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even  
__  
__**His best days will be some of my worst  
I need to meet a man that's gonna put me first  
While I'm wide awake, he's got no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even... even... no**_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
__  
__**They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even, even... no**_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
__**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**__**  
I'm falling to pieces  
**__One still in love while the other one's leaving  
__**I'm falling to pieces**__  
__'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...  
No, it don't break  
No, it don't break even, no**_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
__**Oh, glad you're okay now**__  
__I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah__  
__**Oh, I'm falling, falling**__  
__I'm falling to pieces__  
__**One still in love while the other one's leaving  
**__I'm falling to pieces__**  
**__**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**_

_Oh, it don't break even, no_

_**Oh, it don't break even, no**__  
Oh, it don't break even, no_

Rapunzel's POV

After the concert, the security guards let people back stage. Times Three signed autographs while Marcie tried to keep some crazy fans from going…well, crazy.

Jack came over to us with the twins and M.K. "Surprise!"

"Jack!" I hugged my husband. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but…what are you doing here?"

"Since I couldn't come on the tour bus and the kids really wanted to see you guys, I drove here in my car." Jack said. "They were really excited about the tour."

I gave Anna a hug, then I hugged Elsa, and then I hugged M.K. "It's good to see you kids! I missed all three of you!"

Merida hugged M.K. Then she hugged Anna, and then Elsa. Hiccup did the same.

"That was a great show." Jack said.

Merida looked at Marcie, and then back at Jack. "Marcie will not be pleased that you're here. You'd better go."

"I'm not welcome here? I'm wounded." Jack joked. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Seriously, Jack, I don't think Marcie likes you and the kids." Merida looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "If she sees you, things could get ugly. I suggest you leave RIGHT NOW."

"Marcie Gothel is a bitch." I heard Jack mutter before he left with the kids.

**In the capital city of Wisconsin…**

Jack's POV

Times Three performed their song Magic Summer Night first. Hiccup played his electric guitar. Merida and Rapunzel sang.

Magic Summer Night was originally meant to be a Taylor Swift song, but she turned it down. **(A/N: I'm pretty sure that's not true, but for the purpose of the story, pretend it is.)** Times Three managed to get a hold of the song, and they loved it so much that they bought the rights to it. Now it is their song, and it will probably always be their song.

They closed off the concert with a cover of Me Against The World by Simple Plan.

**In the capital city of West Virginia…**

Rapunzel's POV

We performed our song Had Me At Hello first. Hiccup played his acoustic guitar. Merida and I sang.

We closed off the concert with a cover of Undo It by Carrie Underwood.

**In the capital city of Virginia…**

Merida's POV

We performed our song If You Only Knew first. Hiccup played his acoustic guitar. Merida and I sang.

We closed off the concert with a cover of Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The tour (part 2)

Chapter 6: The tour (part 2)

Rapunzel's POV

After playing who knows how many concerts at who knows how many stadiums, the tour bus was finally headed back to Corona.

The tour was a blast. I'm really glad I got to see the twins, Jack, and M.K. I missed them. I hope you don't think it's weird that I missed a kid that's not even my own kid.

Merida's POV

It was 7 at night, and we just got out of Montana. This is gonna be a LONG drive.

To pass the time, I logged into Facebook on my cell phone. I browsed through the home page. The first thing that showed up was a status from Rapunzel.

_**Rapunzel Frost**_: I had so much fun touring across America with my fellow Times Three members, _**Merida Haddock**_ and _**Hiccup Haddock**_!

This status had 4 comments.

_**Helen Alvord**_: _Glad you had fun, dear._

_**Hiccup Haddock**_: _The tour was a blast!_

_**Astrid Jorgenson**_: _I remember my first tour across America like it was yesterday. I had lots of fun, and I'm glad you guys did as well!_

_**Mason Alvord: **__I'm glad you enjoyed yourself._

I commented on Rapunzel's status. _Yeah, Punz, it sure was a good time. I hope we'll get to do it again soon._

Rapunzel's POV

I realized that Marcie wasn't as good a manager as I initially thought, so I fired her once we got back to Corona.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
